


Black Roses

by HopeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Bashing, Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeKitten/pseuds/HopeKitten
Summary: A new character comes into appearance. How is he going to change the outcome of the war? Will he be able to help the people he cares for or will he get shattered by the people, who think they know what is good for the world?Light side being bad + Dark side being good





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I still don't know exactly what is going to happen in it, but I already have a vague story in my mind. English isn't my first language, so I am sorry if I am going to make mistakes. 
> 
> If anything is not right please tell me:)

Dark.

He opened his eyes. He could not see anything, it was too dark. While looking around he tried to find a light source.

But there is only darkness.

"Hello?" he shouted. 'Maybe', he thought, 'maybe someone will hear me.'

Nothing.

"Hello!" he shouted again, this time louder.

'Nothing again... wait, I hear steps' he thought. 'They are coming closer, seems as if someone heard me. They are almost here.'

Silence.

'Why did they stop?' He started to panic.

"Please somebody, I need help" he shouted, his panic rising constantly.

His breathing got louder. He felt as if he was going to throw up any moment. Trying to stand up from his sitting position, his head started to spin. He began to lose his balance.

Thump. He crashed to the floor and lost consciousness.


	2. 1

"… up."

"Dear, wake up." 

He opened his eyes. He opened his eyes and instantly regretted his decision. The room was very bright. He tried to open his eyes again, this time going slower.

I open my eyes. The darkness is gone, it is actually quite bright. I am lying on a bed. 

"How are you?" said the voice again. He only now notices a woman sitting next to him. 'I do not think I have ever seen her before, but still she seems familiar?' he thought

"How are you?" says the voice again. Only now I notice the woman sitting next to me. She is very beautiful and has blond hair.

"...ine" he tried to answer her, without success. His throat hurt and and talking hurt him even more.

"... ine" my voice breaks. 

"I...m fi..." he tried again not wanting to disappoint the lady, while trying to ignore the pain.

"I ...m fi..." I try again. I can't say anymore, it hurts. Why am I even trying to answer her? 

"Well, I actually do not think so. You do not look so good, you are so pale! I still cannot believe we did not notice who you are before, even more that we did not notice what you were going through" the woman said to him.

"Well, I actually don't think so. You are very pale. Does it hurt somewhere? We found you lying on the ground." 

"You do not need to answer, your throat must hurt a lot? I am going to bring you a potion against pain and maybe something to eat?" She looked him over while standind up. " I think I am also going to bring you something so you can continue sleeping after you ate something. You still need a lot of rest." She then left the room.

I point to my throat and my head. I must have hit it hard when I fell, because I am starting to get a headache.

'I... I do not want to be alone.'

I am alone... again.

Trying to ignore his rising panic he looks aroung the room. Only now he noticed how rich the people living here must be. He has never seen such a beautiful room, or has he?

Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed the woman coming back. A little startled he looked at her.

I hear a knock. The woman from before enters, she has a tray in her hands.

"I do not know how hungry you are, but you need to eat something" she said while placing the tray on the nightstand beside him and sat next to him on the bed.

"I got you some soup, I hope you will like it. But first you need to drink this" she took a cup from the tray. "It has got something against the pain in it" she handed it to him. He tried to take it but his arms did not have any strength in them. Blushing he lowered his eyes to his lap. 

"Well, that isn't going to work" she said. "Looks like I have to feed you" she added while placing the cup on his lips. "Drink" he does as he is told. Drinking to fast he almost choked. He was so thirsty he did not even notice the bitter undertone.   
"I know it isn't the best, but it helps" she said while placing the now empty cup on the tray. She took the soup and started feeding him. They sat in silence as she fed him. 

After eating half of the soup he felt full. He shook his head as she wanted to give him another spoon. She must have understood the gesture, because she set the soup aside and took another cup into her hand.

"So you can sleep." She placed the cup on his lips and he drank everything. She took the tray with the food and the cups with her and started leaving the room.

In front of the door she turned and looked at me. "Rest now. You have been through a lot,your body needs time to heal." He started to panic, even though he did not know why. "Do not worry", she must have seen the fear in his eyes, "just shout and someone is going to come. You are not alone. We are never going to leave you alone again. You are now a part of our family and we protect our family."

She left. 

Her words reached something within him as his fear started to lessen.

He closed his eyes, the drink she gave him starting to have an affect.


	3. 2

Darkness surrounds me. I am in a room, which stinks really badly. I can't remember what I was doing or why I am here. 

I try to get up. I just barely manage to stand. I have to focus not to lose balance. 

I look around. There are two doors in the room. They are both positioned in the middle of a wall across from each other. One is closed. I look to the other, which is open and leads into some corridor. I hear a sound. Turning around I see the doorknob of the closed door turning.

Fear.

That is the feeling I have right now. I fear what is going to happen. 

I try to run. The only other way there is. I use all my strength to get my feet to move.

Please move.

Slowly they are getting faster and faster. Almost at the door, I am barely running. One step and I am out of this room. 

‘Gag’ 

The only sound I can give of me as I am choked. A chain around my neck is restraining me from stepping out of the room.

I fall to the ground. Someone takes my arm and squeezes.

I scream as loud as I can.

  

‘Slap’

I open my eyes. In front of me are two people. Both look concerned. What happened?

I am being hugged. ‘Shh it's alright. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe’ the woman with blond hair from before tells me, while hugging me.

I only now notice that I am crying. I am actually really scared. Was that a dream? It felt so real. I do not want to think of it anymore.

‘Go get some tea’ the woman tells the other person. The person nods and goes out.

‘Do you want to tell me what happened?’

I shake my head. 

‘Are you sure?’

I nod. I mean what should I tell her? I do not even know all of the details myself. I just know that I was in a room, being held by a chain around my neck. That's it. I don't want to think about it anymore.

The door opens. The person from before enters. I only now really look at him. It is a man with shoulder length blonde hair. He has a cup in his hands.

‘Here drink this. It should help you calm down’ he says.

I take the cup. It seems that I now have enough strength to take it. I guess the soup must have helped. 

‘Thank you’ I say after taking some sips.

They both just smile at me. And not that smile that you get out of politeness. No, it's the kind of smile which is meant for the people you care about. 

I feel warmth spread around inside of me. I feel really happy. When was the last time I felt like this? I can't remember. I simply smile back, holding back the tears in my eyes.

‘I have to go back’ the man says after some time.

‘Alright, I am going to stay here’ the woman answers. The man nods at me and leaves the room.

‘So dear, do you know where you are? What is the last thing you can remember?’ the woman asks, looking me straight in the eyes.


	4. 3

‘So dear, do you know where you are? What is the last thing you can remember?’ the woman asks, looking me straight in the eyes.

‘I can't remember anything’ I say.

‘What? Do you at least know who you are?’ she asks.

I shake my head.

‘Well, that isn't good’ she says. ‘I can't think how strange that must be for you. Don't worry most of your past isn't worth remembering.’

I look at her puzzled. What does she mean?

‘The dream... nightmare you had, I am very sure it was about your past. I don't know everything that happened to you, but enough for my imagination to think of all the things that might have been done to you. And I don't think that I have heard of something like this, of such inhuman behaviour.’ 

She hugs me.

‘Don't worry you are safe here. We aren't going to let something happen to you again. I told you already, haven't I?’ she smiles.

‘So what do you want to know?’ she asks.

‘Why are you being so nice to me?’ 

‘I told you, because you are family. You are my nephew, my sister’s only child.’

‘And where is my mother? Or even my father?’

‘I am sorry to tell you this, but your parents are in prison.’

‘In... prison? Why? What?’

‘Well, it is actually a long story why they are there. I don't know if you want to hear it now. I think it might be better if you get to know about it another time, alright?’

‘Ye...s. Yes, alright’ I say. What is going on? I am so confused.

‘There is another thing I need to ask you. What do you know about magic?’


	5. 4

‘Magic?’

‘Yes magic. So what do you know about it?’ the woman asks.

‘I don't know?’

‘Is that a question?’ she smiles. ‘Well, you have to learn a lot. What would you think about a world where magic is a part of life?’

‘That would be cool?’ I am unsure what to say.

‘Is that another question? ‘

‘Uhm… no?’

‘Alright, I see you haven't thought about it, or at least can't remember it.’

She stands up.

‘I actually don't know how to tell you it the easiest way. That is why I am just going to show you it.’ She says and takes out something, a kind of stick?

‘Aguamenti’ the woman says and water shoots out of her wand. The water creates a puddle on the floor. 

‘Tergeo’ she says and the puddle is gone. She looks at me.

‘What did just happen?’ I ask. 

‘That was magic.’

‘You can make magic with a stick?’

‘Yes I can do magic, but not with a stick but a wand.’

‘Okay, but I don't care if it is a stick or a wand.’

‘There is a difference.’

‘Alright, magic with a wand. But wait, how is that even possible?’

‘That is possible, because we have magic in us, a magic core. And with the help of wands we are able to use it. There are some things you can do wandless, but that is irrelevant right now.’

‘Whatever you say.’

‘So what I am trying to tell you with this, is that we are living in a world full of magic. And that you are also able to do magic.’

‘Wait, wait ,wait. You are telling me that I can also magically let water shoot out of a sti… wand?’

‘Yes!’


	6. 5

‘The more I think about it, the more it is plausible' I say.

‘See, it isn't so hard to believe' she says.

‘I just said it makes sense, not that it is easy to believe.’

‘Well, at least you are starting to comprehend what is going on.’

I just stare at her. I mean it is a lot to take in. 

‘We also thought about sending you to a school that teaches you about magic.’

‘There are schools that teach magic? Seriously?’

‘Yes, of course. Why shouldn't there be?’

‘Ehm...’

‘So what do you say about this?’

‘Why not?’

‘Good!’ she almost shouts the word. ‘That is really good, because it's easier to learn about everything in school. We only have to teach you everything up to the grade, where the others of your age are. We have two months. I need to speak to...’ she starts talking to herself and I can't understand her anymore.

I also drift off in my thoughts. I mean I can do magic and I am going to go to a school full of magic and I have a family and my parents are in prison and... right!

‘Excuse me, but I didn't even ask what your name is?’

‘Oh, right! Where are my manners? I actually forgot to introduce myself. I am Narcissa Malfoy. And you are in my home, Malfoy Manor.’

‘I would also tell you my name if I knew what it was...’

‘Your name is Cetus Rodolphus Lestrange. You are the heir of the House of Lestrange. You are related to the Black and Rosier family.’

‘Wow that is some name I got.’

‘You really don't know anything about your past or yourself?’

‘No... At least I can't remember it right now.’

‘What do you think about dinner and I am going to tell you more about everything?’

‘Sounds good to me.’


	7. 6

Narcissa leaves the room. She is going to the dining room to make preparations for dinner. I had some time to get ready. I don't even know when the last time was I had a shower. So I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. The room has its own bathroom, of course. After a quick shower I get dressed and head out of the room.

As soon as I stepped out of the room I was overwhelmed by the manor. Everything looks so expensive. I guess the Malfoy’s must be a wealthy family. I am still confused by the whole situation. I have a family… a rich family… a rich family than can do magic. It could be worse, I am actually quite interested how this magic thing is going to work for me. 

I made my way downstairs, as I presumed the dining room would be there. Hearing noise coming from one room I go there. Sitting in the, for my taste overly large, dining room are three people. At the end of the table sits the blonde man from before, who brought me the tea. I guess he must be Narcissa’s husband, which means my uncle. On his right side was Narcissa, my aunt. And on the man’s left side was a boy I haven't seen yet. Maybe their son? I mean he looks a lot like them with his blonde hair.

‘Come in dear, have a seat’ Narcissa says as soon as she sees me. I walk over to them and sit beside Narcissa, as she is the person I trust the most in the room.

‘How nice of you to join us for dinner, at last’ the man with shoulder length blonde hair says. ‘My name is Lucius Malfoy , you already know Narcissa’ I nod at him. ‘This is our son Draco Malfoy. If everything is going the way we want it to, you will go to the same school he is.’

‘Nice to meet you’ Draco says.

‘Yeah, nice to meet you too’ I answer. 

‘So, do you have any questions?’ Lucius asks

‘Yes, I have’ like a million. ‘Why are my parents in prison? Can you tell me more about this school I will attend…’

 

The rest of the evening was spent answering my questions, while eating dinner. Later we changed our location to the living room, were we sat beside the fireplace. They told me about the reason my parents are in prison, seems that (mostly) everyone in our family follows some dark lord. I was told about his story, his ambitions and everything else about him. They said that he has come back and now has a different opinion and objectives. I still don't know what to think about him, but I was told that I will meet him soon. He ‘wished’ to see the lost family member and welcome me personally to his cause, as I understood. 

They told me everything about Hogwarts, as I will be attending the school for the start of the school year. That means I have two months to learn all the knowledge a fifth year student needs to have, as I will be going to the same year Draco is. I am actually quite happy that I will at least now one person. In other words I am happy if I have half an hour a day for myself, because I have a lot to learn. 

The most ridicules thing I heard that evening was about the Boy-Who-Lived. I get that he is a hero in the eyes of most people for defending the dark lord, but still like seriously they don't need to hype him like that. It's not like I don't like him, even if the only things I heard about him were quite biased and not that good, I still could hear through that a lot of people have an obsession about him. Maybe he searches the attention, maybe not I will most likely know about that in september. I am actually quite interested to see how he is going to react to me. I would really like to, at least, talk to him once.

Unfortunately we didn't talk about my past. I would like to know more about what happened to me. If I think about it… it's actually better that we didn't today. I don't want to have my memories back, if they will be like that dream I had, at least not now.

After the most important things were talked about, and it had gotten really late by then, we all headed to bed. Narcissa went with me to my room. She told me where their bedrooms were if I had a problem sleeping and got me a candle, as I seem to sleep better with light on. She kissed me on my forehead, wished me goodnight and left the room. After closing my eyes I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	8. 7

The two months before school have gone by very quickly, as I had a lot to do. The first few days after the evening in the dining room have been spent with the explanation of the world I now would live in. I have to say it is actually a good thing I lost my memories as I seem to adapt quicker to this world, because I have no idea what the world should be like. 

A week after said evening, I met Severus Snape, my soon-to-be potions professor. At first he seemed really cold towards me, as if I already did something to him. After some time with him, as he was teaching me Potions and Defense Against the Dark, I found out that he was that way to everyone. I actually started to like him, because even when he was strict I learned a lot. I also found out that he was Draco’s godfather.

Draco has become a good friend to me in the time I have been here. Actually he is more like a brother. We seem to have the same humor, which helped me a lot with getting closer to him. I really hope that I will be sorted into Slytherin. I guess you can say my opinion about that was, a little… maybe bit more than a little, influenced by the Malfoy’s, but I need to say that Slytherin doesn't sound that bad to me, as I have a family member there so…

In the time here I also got educated in the behaviour a pureblood should have, because there is a difference as it seems. I don't really care that much about it though, maybe because I haven't been raised up with this opinion of muggleborn and half-bloods. Still, I am going to act my place as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, because I don't want to disappoint or embarrass my family. I already like them a lot. 

 

So as the time quickly went by, there were only some days left before I left for school. The last Sunday before school was scheduled as the day I am going to meet the dark lord. It actually did surprise me that I didn't meet him, in the time I have been at the mansion. However I have to say that I didn't really leave my room in the time. I spend most of my time in my room, as mostly everything has been taught to me there. My meals have also been brought to me. The only time I left was for lessons that needed more space or when I wanted to talk to my family. They tried to expose me to as few people as possible, so I could focus more and wouldn't be intimidated by the people being here. 

When Sunday came I have been told to wear some of my fancier clothes, I have been given a whole new wardrobe of clothes, and to get ready to meet the dark lord. 

I heard a knock on my door and soon after Draco came in.

‘Are you ready? I have been told to get you’ he says.

‘Yes, I am ready to go’ I answer and follow him out of the room. He leds me to the room, where I would meeting him. It has been planned that I would meet him with only the Malfoy's being present. We stopped in front of the doors and he turned to me. He smiled at me to reassure me that everything would be alright and knocked at the door. I smiled back at him to show him that I trusted him and my family.

‘Come in’ we heard and walked into the room.


	9. 8

We walked into the room. The room was very bright. In the middle of the room was a fireplace. Beside the fireplace were three couches. Two of the three were already occupied by three people, who now all looked at us. Two of them were my aunt and uncle. The other person was a young man, a very handsome young man. I was actually confused as I looked for a man without a nose and red eyes. Instead there was a handome young man with dark hair and brown eyes. The man must have seen the confusion in my eyes as he smiled at me. 

‘Come sit with us’ the young man says and motions with his hand to come. Draco and I made our way over there and sat on the unoccupied couch.

‘Cetus may I introduce to you, Lord Voldemort’ Lucius says while looking at the young man.

‘My pleasure to meet you, my lord’ I bowed my head a little to show my respect.

‘Nice to meet you too, Cetus’ the dark lord says, while emphasizing my name as he looks me right in the eyes and smiles at me. I actually blush a little at this.

‘It seems that you are a little confused’ he says.

‘I am sorry, I don't mean any disrespect but I expected... a different appearance’ I say and try to look every else except for his eyes, but fail at this.

‘I see’ he locks his eyes to mine. ‘You need to know that there have been some changes in these past months, since I have been resurrected. I actually got my sanity back and changed my appearance back to the one I had before. My objectives have also changed. I do not know what you have been told about this, may you tell me?’ again the emphasizing on the 'you'. What does he want to accomplish with that? That I get even more flustered as I already am? 

‘I have been told that you want to remove all muggleborn, as they are a danger to our world. The reason why is because they will most likely expose us to muggles, which don't respond that good to things they can't control or at least have no power over. This leads inevitably to us having a war with muggles. Further you also wish to establish a new government.’

‘It seems that you know most of my objectives. Good. So, what do you think about my aims? Are you willing to swear you loyalty to me?’

‘At first I didn't want to have anything to do with your cause, because I thought your aims were a bit too radical. But now that you changed your opinion about things and seem to be a lot more rational, I don't have a problem with joining your cause.’

‘Good! I am glad to hear that.’ He broke into a wide grin.

‘When will I be getting my dark mark then?’ I ask.

‘Oh no, you aren't getting a dark mark. I have different plans for you, my dear Cetus.’ My eyes widened at that. What could he possibly want with me? 

‘Believe me, you are going to learn about that soon enough.’ He stood up and everyone else did so as well, the others already began to go out of the room. I stood up and wanted to leave as well, but as I turned to the door I have been grabbed by the arm.

‘Not so fast my little sea monster’ I turned around and saw the dark lord stay in front of me while holding my arm. He came closer to me and bent so that his head was beside my ear. 

‘I will be writing to you and I will be waiting for your replies’ he whispered into my ear, which made me shiver. He kissed me on the cheek and let me go.

The Malfoy’s were already out of the room. He must have told them to go out and wait for me outside. 

Blushing I walked as quickly as I could out of the room without runnung, because I wanted to at least have a little pride left . As I left the room I heard a chuckle behind me.

 

‘Are you alright?’ Draco asks me as soon as I was out. I almost ran into him, as I wasn't looking where I was going. The only thing on my mind was to get out of the room.

‘Y-yes, I am alright’ I stammer.

‘He didn't do anything?’ this time Lucius asks. Remembering the kiss on the cheek from before, I blush again. At that Draco looks at me with wide eyes, Narcissa chuckles.

‘Charmeur! Only because he is looking good again he thinks he can flirt with everyone. He seriously needs to stop, even if he has those plans with you.’ Lucius says with a little anger in his voice.

‘What are those plans?’ I ask, curious about what the handso... the dark lord had in mind with me.

‘He wants to make you his betrothed’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read about the idea to remove all the muggleborn in a different fanfiction, but I forgot the name of it. The idea was quite usefull as I needed new aims for Voldemort that are a bit rational.


	10. 9

Wednesday

The day to leave for school came. After the experience with the dark lord I haven't really been talking to anyone. I was expecting a lot on that day, but not that. 

So the last few days before school have passed even quicker as the ones before as I have been in shock most of the time. 

Whatever... I just have to focus on today for now. 

I packed the last few remaining things I needed and made my way downstairs. Arriving downstairs, I have been greeted by the rest of my family, at least those who I know about and aren't in prison.

‘Everything ready?’ Narcissa asks as she kisses me on my forehead. This has become a ritual for us. Every morning and evening I got a kiss from her. I actually really liked this kind of affection. It made me feel even closer to her, since she has become a substitute mother for me.

I nod at her. After she was finished with the kiss, Draco came to me and hugged me. Another ritual. Instead of greeting one another, we just hug each other.

Lucius came over and patted me on the back, while taking my luggage from me. He used ‘Reducio’ on my things and then packed them into one of his pockets. After that Draco took Lucius’ arm and I took Narcissa’s and we apperated to the train station.

 

Arriving at the station, we were greeted with a lot of people, who looked with dark expressions at us. They most likely all were 'good and light' families that hated us 'dark ones'. We made our way over to the train only to bump into a family of redheads.

‘Malfoy’ says a boy with red hair.

‘Weasley’ Draco returns.

‘Malfoy’ another boy, but this time with brown hair says. What is going on with them? Is this a way to greet each other? I heard of the little rivaly between the four houses at school, but do they need to start it so soon? 

‘Potter’ again Draco returns. Wait... so this is Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived? Interesting. 

‘Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Wealey’ Lucius greets and Narcissa nods at both of them.

‘Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy’ the man addressed as Mr. Weasley says back. 

‘How are you?’ Mrs. Weasley asks. The other four children beside them just glare at Draco. Two of them have red hair, so they must be their children. Then there was Potter and another girl with bushy brown hair. They didn't even notice me.

‘Oh, we are very well. We have found our long lost family member’ Narcissa says, while placing her hand on my shoulder and getting everyone’s attention with that. ‘And you?’

‘The same as ever’ Mrs. Wealey says. I felt unwell about the attention I now got from them all. Narcissa must have sensed something as she touched Lucius slightly on the arm. 

‘Well, we will be going then’ Lucius says and starts to walk towards the train. 

‘I really didn't need that’ Draco says.

‘I don't know if I like them’ I say, still feeling a little unwell about all the eyes that were watching me.

‘Cetus it isn't going to be better in Hogwarts, but if something or someone is bothering you tell Draco about it. He will write a letter to us and we will come if you need us. Or tell Severus. Talk to him about your problems, even if you aren't going to be in Slytherin, which I doubt.’ Lucius tries to calm me down.

As the time to leave came, Draco and I said goodbye to Narcissa and Lucius and made our way into the train. The ride wasn't so bad. I met Draco’s friend Blaise Zabini. He seems nice. We spent the time talking about different things. Mostly Draco and Blaise were talking, as I didn't know what to say most of the time.

Almost at Hogwarts we changed into our school robes. Mine were all black, as I yet had to be sorted into a house.


End file.
